Dragon Meister Sica
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: In which an antisocial Meister deals with idiots, perverts and freaks for the sake of her Weapon/Little Brother. Oh yeah, and Kid, who seems to be all three.


**A story I'm writing with one of my little brothers, prologue is short but chapters will all be longer than 1,000 words each, no worries.**

* * *

**Dragon Meister Sica**

**Prologue: To Give Up a Name**

* * *

Siricaciris Kaynen was as immature as any eight-year old could possibly be. Arrogant. Demanding. Childish. Those were just a few of the terms used to describe her. There was one thing, though, that caused her to act in a completely different way.

Her little brother.

Her personal joy, she would protect him with her life if necessary. Anyone who dared to pick on the six-year old was subjected to the full power of her sisterly fury. And they trembled. Ever since she was two years old, when she was first introduced to the little newborn, Seruken, she had developed an unshakable bond with him, and he with her. They went through life with Sica one step in front, leading Seru by the hand.

Nothing would take her brother from her, not even this.

* * *

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Sica had never before seen their mother act like this; it would have been strange, if it weren't so frightening. "What are you doing?!" There was something threatening about the way she was shrieking. Her eyes were showing the white all the way around and her face had turned a startling red, she was tense, her shoulders hunched.

Seru, confused, pulled away from the red-faced woman, his arm changing from a blade back to its normal form and his hand instinctively settled in his big sister's. Sica took one look at his frightened face and suddenly glared up at their mother with anger. "Why are you so mad? Seru was showing me something really cool! It's nothing to yell about!"

Their mother seemed not to even hear her. "What the hell kind of monster are you, to turn into a weapon like that?"

Sica, startled, stood completely in front of her brother, glaring furiously up at their mother. "Mom! What's the matter with you? How could you say such a thing?!"

The fear, for it was fear that filled the woman's face, morphed quickly into anger, into hatred. "Siricaciris! Go to your room! And you!" A finger was jabbed in the direction of the face peeking timidly around the protective figure in front of him. "You get of this house right now! Out! Out! _**Out!**_"

Horrified, Sica turned to face the man standing silently at his wife's side, her expression pleading. "Dad! Do something!" There was a lull as the man observed the situation coldly, his almost black eyes, which both of his children had inherited, finally meeting his pleading daughter's. Slowly the expression on her face morphed into a look cold enough to match. "I see."

Without another word, she spun around, grabbed her brother by the hand and marched from the home she had known all of her life. She ignored the screeched demands from their incensed mother, telling her to get her ass back in the house. Ignored the silent figure of their father as he watched, arms folded, as they left. She didn't look back.

A tug at her hand drew her eyes downwards and she smiled gently at the face looking curiously up at her. "Sica, where are we going?"

"We're going to have an adventure Seru. A great adventure, just you and me. I've got your back and you've got mine, right? We don't need anybody else. It's just Seruken and Siricaciris. No last name, no past, we'll be like those mysterious figures in the stories, swooping in out of nowhere and leaving before anyone can even learn our names. How does that sound to you?"

The slightly worried expression left the six-year old's face, overtaken by excitement. "Yeah, that sounds awesome!" This was followed by exploding noises and punches thrown at imaginary foes.

Sica chuckled, grabbing his hand again and pulling him along. "We have to find some bad guys first, then we'll make them afraid. They'll never stand a chance against us. The terrifying brother-sister duo, Seru and Sica!"

* * *

Siricaciris was one of the most mature eight-year olds that ever was, she had something to protect after all. Cold. Withdrawn. Paranoid. Those were just a few of the terms used to describe her. There was one thing, though, that caused her to act in a completely different way.

Her little brother.

It was only around him that she smiled; only he could bring out the childish side of her, the fun side. She would die for him.

And she would let nothing, _**nothing**_, take him from her.


End file.
